


瓜鸟短篇存文

by mou_respect



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mou_respect/pseuds/mou_respect
Summary: 存一下写过的短篇章节1 穿越段子2 吵架3 重逢4 无以伦比5 安全距离6 照片7 片段8 感冒9 国家德比10 real
Relationships: Pep Guardiola/José Mourinho
Kudos: 5





	1. 穿越段子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梗概：以2020年的瓜瓜穿越到97年的自己身上为主题，写的一些【极其】ooc的小段子。
> 
> 剧情是瓜一觉醒来发现自己穿到了97年，决定报复一下很多年后特别不念旧情的小翻译。
> 
> 最后结局时佩普又穿越回了自己的正常时间线。
> 
> 背景设定：主时间线两个人之前没在一起过，也都没有成家过

1.

报复

“该死。”

“怎么了佩普。”

“我特意借了台相机，本来想趁着训练给何塞拍个丑照。”

“……”

“结果不管从哪个角度拍，他都还是那么好看。真该死。”

“……佩普。”

“嗯？”

“我开始怀疑那些关于你是gay的传言是真的了。”

“……”

2.

贬低

“你只是个翻译。”

“？”

“就算加上助教这个头衔，又有什么了不起的？”

“？？”

“你球踢的那么烂。你真觉得自己有执教能力？呵呵。”

“？？？”

“被我说中了？”

“你跟说我这些干什么？有本事你跟何塞说去。何塞——，佩普有事儿找你！”

“怎么了，什么事儿？”

“我只是想告诉你，我觉得你以后一定能成为一个世界顶尖的教练，我对你有信心何塞！”

“谢谢。”

“……”

3.

潜规则

面对训练时偷偷捏自己屁股，并趁着大家不注意，在更衣室里对自己上下其手的小队长，小翻译显得很冷静：“明天放假，去你家还是我家，润滑油我带还是你带？”

“……”

4.

事后

“何塞。”

“嗯？”

“我爱你。”

“嗯哼。”

“……”

“……”

“……”

“我也爱你。”

5.

真爱

“你以后想当教练？”

“当然。”

“如果，我是说如果，皇马请你的话，你去不去。”

“绝对不去。”

“如果你未来履历丰富，还写了详细的报告希望入主巴萨，结果他们拒绝了你，反而选了w……呃，我是说，反而选了一个新手来带队，那你会恨巴萨吗？”

“当然不会，我爱巴萨，我只会默默祈祷希望那个新手不要毁了巴萨。”

“所以你不会去皇马——？”

“去皇马和爱巴萨矛盾吗？既然巴萨拒绝了我，那我也许会去皇马待一阵子。也许我会假装自己恨巴萨，不过最终，我希望我的归宿是在这里，是在诺坎普。”

6.

回到未来

饭桌上，热刺主帅被曼城主帅盯的发毛。

“够了，你叫我出来吃饭到底是为了什么？不要告诉我你就是为了盯着我看！”

“我只是觉得你的新发型很亮眼。”

“至少我的头发还能长回来，不像你！”

“……”

“如果我刚才说的话伤害到了你，佩普，请你记住，我一点也不抱歉，我是故意的。”

“……”

“……”

“何塞……”

“什么事儿？”

“你今天晚上要来我家吗？嗯，我是说，我们可以一起讨论一下怎么针对利物浦……”

“……”

“来还是不来？”

“我只是在想，润滑油你自备还是我带。”

“……”

看来即使是不同的时间线和宇宙，也能发展出一样的结局。


	2. 重逢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个情人节聚会的梗
> 
> 设定：两人在加泰的时候交往过，后来分手了，目前都是单身。
> 
> 时间是2019年情人节，何塞已经下课了，佩普还在英超风光无限。
> 
> 两个人参加了同一个情人节宴会。
> 
> 有一点车，人物ooc，剧情就是瓜鸟双视角看重逢

————————————————————————

当何塞答应自己的老朋友，来情人节宴会上帮他撑撑场面的时候，他没料到自己今天竟不是这里唯一的风云人物。

刚从门口走进来的人，是正在英超大杀四方，炙手可热的曼城主帅。刚刚还围着何塞的人群一下子散了架，朝着更星光闪烁的方向跑去了。

加泰女神一向这样万众瞩目。何塞从前很迷恋这点，但现在他只想把对方拖到一个阴暗的小巷子里揍一顿，看看他到时候还能不能依旧光芒万丈。

不得不说，葡萄牙人自己也很享受那种成为焦点的感觉。所以他喜欢在发布会上时不时说点爆炸性的话题，看那些贪婪的记者像狗一样追逐他抛出的每一块骨头。

但何塞是用鲜血和利刃装饰自己，才从众人中显露出来。而加泰人好像生下来就达到了这种地位。运气总是站在他那一边，这让葡萄牙人更加讨厌他。

不像拒人于千里之外的何塞，佩普对每个冲过去找他合影的人都显很友好。

加泰教练喜欢笑，他的笑容看上去总是那么温柔友善，又合理的带一点羞涩的感觉。他的眼睛亮的好像能淌出水来。何塞第一次见到这双眼睛时，就被那里面洋溢出的情感迷住了。尽管过一阵子他就会知道，即使是面对记者，佩普的眼睛也会表达出一样的东西，但是为时已晚。他不是那双眼睛俘获的第一只猎物，自然也不会是最后一只。

佩普虽然总是在笑，但这并不意味着他不是一个最顶尖的捕食者。他的确会在发布会上向记者示弱，他会在采访时大力夸奖他的对手，他会说你是世界上最顶尖的教练之一，你的缺席是足坛的损失。但是你心里清楚，他同样也可以拿这些句子来形容天下几乎所有的豪门主帅。

确实，他不会在赛前牙尖嘴利地攻击你，他只会在球场上，用大比分的胜利击垮你内心的最后一点尊严。

何塞怀念佩普还在巴萨执教的那几年。那时，他们之间的冲突总能让他热血沸腾。没有最强烈的恨意和割舍不掉的怨气，哪来难以消磨的爱？而现在他甚至不确定对方是否还把自己当作一个势均力敌的对手。

比如今天，佩普进来后甚至没有看过他一眼。

何塞的怒火简直要冲出胸膛，他走过去，故意用傲慢的方式打了个最没礼貌的招呼，他得意的看到加泰人身边跟着的那位气的横眉竖眼。但是加泰人本人还是像一个老好人那样礼貌的笑着，不但跟他握了手，还主动拍了一下他的肩膀。就好像最特殊的一个和屋子其他来要签名的人没有区别。

何塞心头火起，他把自己关在宴会厅的储物室里，试图冷静下来。

门被人猛的一下推开，葡萄牙人心里一动，但走进来的只是个想要拿东西的侍从。

何塞不知道自己心里的失落感为什么那么强烈。

他走出储物间，正好看到佩普在跟人跳舞。

这很正常，何塞对自己说，这是个宴会，宴会上总有舞蹈，你改变不了这一点。

佩普是个很好的舞伴，他的动作绅士而优雅。

何塞对此深有体会。

当时他初到巴萨，作为队长的佩普为了帮助他尽快融入，在聚会上主动邀请并教他跳了一支加泰的传统舞蹈。当天晚上，佩普又在家里的床上教会了他一些其他的加泰传统动作。

他就是个婊子，何塞在心里对自己说，他就是个婊子。

可佩普确实是个美丽的婊子，哪怕当年浓密的秀发早已不知所踪，那双一贯深情的眼睛依旧使得他的舞伴变得脚步不稳，有好几次都直接摔进了他的怀里。何塞怒火中烧，他知道自己待不下去了。

何塞来到宴会厅的洗手间，他试图用凉水平复自己的心情。一开始这的确成功了。但回忆一点点涌上来，所有的怨恨和愤慨，激情和爱意刺激着他，葡萄牙人的西裤被一点点撑了起来，最终到了一种他无法忍受的状态。

他走到了最里面的一个隔间里，并滑上了门。

—————————————————————

佩普没想到会在这个宴会上见到何塞。这实在很凑巧，毕竟他昨天才答应了朋友，要来顶替对方临时爽约的同伴。

即使是在这样正式的宴会上，何塞的头发依旧显得凌乱。加泰人知道他是故意为之。葡萄牙人喜欢把自己的盛气凌人细化到生活中的一些细节上。像是故意扣歪的袖扣，松松垮垮的腕表以及半敞的衬衫。

佩普看着何塞像自己走了过来，他伸手向对方表示友好，而对方只是在他的伸出的手掌上那么轻轻地捏了一下，好像这样就算是握过手了。葡萄牙人的态度依旧是那样满不在乎，他笑的那么冷漠，让人在看到的时候感觉心里一凉。

何塞就好像一把利刃，总是冰冷而锋芒毕露。加泰人曾认为这是何塞独特的魅力，直到这把利刃最终刺穿了自己。

佩普有时会想，也许在何塞心中，他们曾经的彻夜交谈，耳鬓厮磨，不过是一场无聊的游戏。葡萄牙人显然不在乎旧日的感情，对他来说，这世界上重要的唯有名利和斗争。他对待佩普，就好像对待任何一个他处心积虑想要击垮的敌人那样。他会在发布会上毫不留情地攻击加泰人和他的球队，而且这种攻击不只停留在发布会上，还会延伸到场下，甚至场外。

刚开始加泰人完全接受不了对方的这种态度，他不能理解，曾经和自己心意相通的人为什么会变成这样。但他最后终于认清了事实，在何塞心中，旧日的情人就好像用过的xx，说丢就丢了。

何塞在佩普的视线中消失了一会儿，但加泰人在跳舞的时候又重新看到了他。何塞似乎也在打量他。但是一曲终了，佩普却没在大厅里找到何塞。

也许何塞回去了。他不是一个喜欢宴会的人。

佩普突然觉得很累，他礼貌地拒绝了舞伴的邀请，借口说要去洗手间。他也正需要洗把脸了。

宴会厅的洗手间里空空荡荡，也许是因为大家都忙着在宴会厅里寻找两个大明星的踪影，来不及解决生理问题这种小事。

加泰人刚走到洗手台前，就听到某个隔间里传来细碎的呻吟声，不知道是不是因为他今天进行了过多的胡思乱想的缘故，这声音听起来很熟悉。

他悄悄顺着声音走了过去，到了最后一个隔间，那声音更清晰了，佩普确认这就是自己曾经每个晚上都能听到的声音。他从兜里掏出信用卡，用卡片快速伸进门缝往上一挑，门开了。

隔间里的人显然被吓到了，葡萄牙人因情欲高涨而发红的脸瞬间变白，黑色的瞳孔因为惊吓而放大 ，他试图用手盖住挺起的下体，徒劳的掩饰他刚刚正在进行的，羞耻的自我安慰行为。

佩普感到一股热血涌上脑袋，他从身后把门重新锁上。面对这种情况，加泰人总是有最完美的处理办法。

独奏很快变成二重奏，重逢的乐章奏响在情人节的晚上。


	3. 吵架

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个au脑洞，背景是15年车子夺冠后，阿布成功请到瓜，然后没续约鸟……

餐桌上，穆里尼奥死死盯着对面的瓜迪奥拉。但加泰人不为所动，照常喝着汤，拿勺子的手抖都不抖一下。

“你抢了我的工作。”葡萄牙人终于开口，他试图用一种开玩笑的语气来说这句话，但他失败了。

“对不起。”加泰人声音里没有一丝悔意。

穆里尼奥的怒火简直要冲破天际。对方怎么敢这样云淡风轻？这是他第二次从自己手里抢走教练职位了！难道他根本不在乎这件事吗？

“你认为你能带好切尔西？我、的、切尔西？”穆里尼奥夹枪带棒地说。

瓜迪奥拉终于抬头，但他只是扫了葡萄牙人一眼，就又开始喝他的汤。

穆里尼奥再也忍不住了，他探身上桌，夺走了加泰人的勺子。汤碗也被碰洒了，汁液溅到了葡萄牙人的衬衫上，留下大大小小的斑点，但是狂人不在乎，他只感到得意，这下对方不得不开始跟他进行这场并不愉快的谈话了。

但瓜迪奥拉并没有这个意思，他看着打翻的碗，皱了皱眉头，接着掏出皮夹，抽出几张钞票放到了桌子上。然后他站了起来，走向包间角落的衣架。他准备离开了。

“你想去哪儿？”穆里尼奥一下子从椅子上跳了起来，他冲过去拦住了加泰人，“我们还没谈完。”

“穆里尼奥先生。”瓜迪奥拉语气不善，“虽然现在我们是在包间里。但要是我开门以后你还这样表现，那整个餐厅的人都会知道你到底是怎样的一个疯子。”

穆里尼奥气急败坏地看着对方从衣架上拿起大衣：“你不过是想逃避问题罢了，多么胆小的行为！一次谈话吓到你了吗？”

这次会面是切尔西老板安排的，俄罗斯人目的很明确，他希望两位教练能化干戈为玉帛，一起在公众面前展现一下和对方的友谊以及对切尔西的爱。这样媒体就很难再写一些乱七八糟的文章，批评他用宿敌换掉了功勋主帅的行为。瓜迪奥拉当然只是奉旨来敷衍一下，但穆里尼奥却另有打算。

“原来是这样。”瓜迪奥拉讽刺着葡萄牙人，“原来你是想讨论问题。对不起，光从你说话的语气来看，我还以为你是想故意找茬。”

穆里尼奥不是个会示弱的人：“我只是想好好聊天，是你在挑起争端。”

瓜迪奥拉笑出了声：“你挑事的次数还少吗？”

“那是在发布会上。”穆里尼奥倔强地反驳，“发布会是发布会，球场是球场，而现在我们是在餐厅。”

“好吧。”瓜迪奥拉把手上的大衣重新挂回衣架，又回到座位上，“那我们就好好谈谈。”

穆里尼奥一下子词穷了。事实上，他的确就只是想找对方吵一架。他需要发泄一下情绪。刚夺冠就被莫名其妙地解雇，换了谁都会愤怒。偏偏那个罪魁祸首他又动不了，而这个第二责任人又那么可恨——虽然就连葡萄牙人自己也说不清楚，他到底是因为切尔西的事恨对方，还是因为当初分手的事恨对方。

瓜迪奥拉对葡萄牙人的意图早就了然于心。他太了解何塞，葡萄牙人当然不在乎前老板下的命令，也不在乎媒体和舆论，他这个时候出来就是想找自己吵一架。但加泰人决定不给对方这个机会，他没有力气再跟对方纠缠下去了。

此时的穆里尼奥还在拼命想着话题，他不能承认自己只是故意找茬。很快他想到了，葡萄牙人看向心不在焉的加泰人：“你还记得那次我们一起去葡萄牙的旅行吗？”

瓜迪奥拉一怔，他当然知道对方会千方百计的扯出点什么来跟他说，他只是没想到对方会提这件事。

“我记得。”

“你还记得我们旅行时一起读的那些诗歌吗？”

“……我记得。”

“你还记得当时对我说过些什么，承诺过什么吗？”

加泰人知道葡萄牙人在故意把话题往有争议的地方引，以达到他一开始时的目的。

但他决定顺着对方来。

很快，葡萄牙人阴谋得逞，两个人吵了起来。争执越演越烈，小餐馆显然承受不住这样的怒火，两人必须转移阵地。

吵架上头是世界上最难处理的事之一。伴随着高涨的肾上腺素，两人在车里，终于以一种不在葡萄牙人计划当中，但是却在加泰人预料之内的方式解决了问题。

————————————————————————

“昨天他们谈的怎么样。”阿布问着秘书，“我们安排的记者拍到什么能用的照片了吗？”

秘书欲言又止，她从一打文件里抽出一份，递给老板。

“这是昨天他们拍到的所有的相片，因为……因为对于我们想发的标准……报社那边不太清楚，所以专门送来请您挑选一下。”

阿布拉莫维奇现在心情不错，所以他不介意做一些本不应该由他亲自做的工作。俄罗斯人打开文件夹，随手抽出一张照片。

秘书眼睁睁看着寡头脸上的笑容瞬间消失，老板把手里的照片直接扔进了废纸篓，然后又抽出几张照片。不到一秒钟，这几张照片也进了废纸篓。

很快，整个文件夹里的照片都沦落到了废纸篓里，在老板摔门离去后，又被秘书捡出来一张张塞进碎纸机。

可以预见的是，伦敦最近不会太平。


	4. 无以伦比

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间线：第一段是鸟国米时期，第二段是鸟皇马时期，第三段是鸟二进宫时期，第四段是鸟曼联时期。

———————————————————————

在巴萨那几年，他们关系很好，肉眼可见，人尽皆知的好。

而在他离开巴萨后，这关系迅速下坠，变质，最终腐败为灰烬，风吹过后就再看不见痕迹。

葡萄牙人站到了新的舞台上，意气风发，一双眼傲视天下。仿佛是世界之王，无可阻挡。

加泰人很快也踏上了属于自己的征程，以破竹之势在历史的画卷上书写着他的传奇。

他们是最特殊的两个。

一（国米）

佩普和何塞在餐厅里面对面坐着。葡萄牙人若无其事地吃着盘子里的鳕鱼（佩普觉得他好像一只猫）。

过去的就让他过去吧。在电话约佩普出来时，葡萄牙人是这么说的。

尽管上次在欧冠赛场上见面时，他们还恨不得把对方撕碎，踩在地上，埋进土里。不过，距离那次争执，已经过去好几个月了，看来何塞认为是时候翻篇了。

何塞总能在场外，和他在场上怼过的人和平共处，比如弗格森，比如某队长。佩普不知道他是怎么做到的。葡萄牙人的行为是个谜，想彻底参透他，除了需要积年累月的经验，大概还必须要有异于常人的思维能力。加泰的大众情人显然达不到这个标准。

但佩普知道对方为什么要叫自己出来吃饭。要搞清楚这点很容易，因为这事儿发生过太多回了，在加泰。

那时，葡萄牙人会和他一起讨论很多事，有时利用训练时间，有时利用私人时间。大部分讨论围绕着足球展开。理所当然的，他们会因为战术上的分歧吵起来，互相甩脸子，互相不搭理，好像一对闹别扭的情侣（这是菲戈对他们的形容。葡萄牙中场也因此收到了来自同乡的白眼，和在训练时加跑两圈的指令）。

但是冷战总要结束。

有时候，加泰人会特意开车出去，买上一张符合葡萄牙人口味的黑胶唱片，或者是一块葡萄牙人曾在店里瞥过不止一眼的腕表，送到对方手上，看对方重新露出笑容。

有时候，葡萄牙人也会打电话（或是发短信），约加泰人出去吃饭。他们会在餐桌上重新开始聊天，又在饭后重归于好。

从葡萄牙人今天用的古龙水味道来看。这又是那种情况。

—————————————————————

离开餐馆，两个人默契地来到了酒店。

加泰人笑起来显得太温柔。何塞需要努力提升自己的抵抗力，才能做到不迷失在对方那双深情的眸子里。年轻的巴萨主帅一贯主动，不管是在找工作时，还是在和旧情人温存时，都极具侵略性。葡萄牙人尽量用力的抿着嘴，才不至于在对方撕咬自己脖子时呻吟出声。他身体微微发颤，某处渐渐起了变化。

葡萄牙人伸出手来，抓住了对方正四处乱摸的手。他迎着加泰人的目光，把牙齿凑到对方耳边，轻轻咬了上去。

他知道对方一定在期待这个。这也确实是事实。

二（皇马）

在接到来自何塞的短信后，佩普犹豫了很久。

他本以为这次不会再收到来自对方的邀请了。

他们现在的关系糟透了，早不是小摩擦可以形容得了的。发布会上的隔空对骂，场上场下的明争暗斗，各种心理战，各种小伎俩。葡萄牙人看起来，可不像是准备和他有朝一日HE的样子。

但他还是回复了，好。

—————————————————————

葡萄牙人在餐厅仍保持着一副无所谓的表情，这次他盘子里装的是煎三文鱼（佩普现在确信，对方绝对是一只猫变的）。

两个人没能聊起来。餐桌上气氛沉闷，加泰人以为这次一定是失败了，直到葡萄牙人在走出餐厅后，把他拽进了自己的车里。

接下来的一个多小时里，两人仍然没有产生多少言语上的交流。有的只是一些无意义的音节，以及一些名词的重复。在结束后，葡萄牙人帮加泰人重新整理好衣服，然后无情地把他推出了车门。

加泰人往车窗里望着，玻璃被水汽蒙住，他什么都看不见。

佩普不知道这次发生的事，有没有什么延伸含义。他猜测是没有，但内心又不由得升起那么一点点渴望。

最终答案当然是没有，直到他离开西班牙，葡萄牙人也没再找过他一次。

三（车二期）

这次，在接受葡萄牙人的邀约时，加泰人没有多想。是真的、真的没有多想。他们已经很久没有私下联系过了，也很久没有起什么矛盾了。就连在媒体面前，也只剩下机械般的商业互吹。

更何况，葡萄牙人现在过的很好。他的球队在英超势不可挡，无可挑剔。而他的男友，显得比上一次要好多了，优秀的过分，就像少女小说里那种男主角（不过佩普总觉得那人看上去有点奸诈）。他没必要跟佩普出来搞外遇。

但到了约定地点，佩普发现，这绝不是一次普通的，教练之间的饭局。葡萄牙人身上的古龙水味儿那么熟悉，熟悉到佩普不由得产生疑问——他是在家里囤了一堆这玩意儿吗？

葡萄牙人点了一份千层面（佩普觉得他想象中的那只猫越来越胖了），优雅地用勺子一口口往嘴里送着。而佩普早已失去耐心，他只想立刻把时间快进到吃完饭，离开餐厅的时刻，去进行注定会发生的那件事。

他的愿望实现了（当然没有他想象中那么快，这又不是A片），酒店套房里，热水经由花洒淋在何塞身上，升起一阵雾气，葡萄牙人湿润的身体看上去比以往更加秀色可餐，他的技术——出于某种原因——也变得更娴熟了，佩普不准备多想，他只想享受这个瞬间。

几年后，等佩普终于来到了英国时，何塞已经下课了。加泰人期待的那通电话（或短信）也终究没能到来。

四（曼联）

葡萄牙人又和佩普坐到了一个桌子上。但这次会面没有经过任何预约。何塞只是单纯在这天傍晚，敲响了佩普公寓的大门。

佩普注视着何塞，看他慢吞吞地喝着牛奶（佩普不会向对方承认他是故意的，但猫就该喝牛奶，或者其它什么白色的液体）。何塞的来意不难猜测，因为他身上还是飘着那股味道。距佩普第一次把这款古龙水送给他，已经过去十多年了，加泰人不知道对方是怎么坚持下来的。

何塞嘴边渐渐因为牛奶浮上一层白沫，和他的白发交相辉映，在佩普眼里，显得格外动人（佩普甚至想用娇俏这个词来形容他）。没等他喝完牛奶，佩普又给他端来一盘饼干（小鱼干形状的，佩普买来囤在家里很久了）。

何塞一口口咬着饼干，喝着牛奶。在把食物解决完毕后，葡萄牙人明显累了，他打了个哈欠，上下眼皮开始打架。

佩普把对方送到客房，给他换上睡衣，铺好床，帮他掖被子，关灯，看他沉沉睡去。这次会面的结局和前几次有点不一样。什么少儿不宜的事情都没发生。但佩普却莫名地感到安心。

第二天，何塞没有离开佩普的公寓，第三天也没有。一周，一个月过去了，葡萄牙人所下榻酒店里，那间属于曼联主帅的房间，名义上虽然还开着，但是已经很久不见人影了。

接下来很长一段时间里，他们不会分开了。


	5. 安全距离

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> abo设定

佩普走进了更衣室，刚想去座位上拿他的水杯，就被菲戈用身体挡住了。

葡萄牙中场轻轻咳嗽了两声，朝更衣室的另一角努了努嘴，佩普抬眼望去，葡萄牙小翻译正坐在那里，专心地写着他的战术报告。

好吧，佩普耸了耸肩，指了指水瓶。菲戈立刻跑过去，拿过来递给了他。佩普喝了几口水，把瓶子扔给菲戈，又离开了更衣室。

虽然这很烦，但教练的话不能不听。佩普在心里告诉自己，最多再有两个月，等葡萄牙人的状况重新稳定下来，禁令就能解除了。

这一切的起因，源自那天比赛。在第89分钟绝杀进球后，加泰小队长照例冲到场边，抱住了兴奋的小翻译，和对方一起进行庆祝。这本来不是什么不寻常的事，一个月至少能发生两三回。但突然间，一股浓烈的酒香包裹住了加泰alpha，强烈冲击着他的腺体。葡萄牙omega发情了。

两个人被边上眼疾手快的工作人员迅速拉开，好在比赛已经接近尾声，没有多少人注意到场边的情况。葡萄牙omega被领回了更衣室，由队医进行处理。

“检查结果没有问题。一切都很正常。”第二天，队医看着穆里尼奥的检查报告说，“可能是抑制剂临时失效了，这情况应该很偶然。”

但在形容这件事上，偶然并不是最准确的词。因为不到两周，相似的情况又发生了，这次是在聚会上。佩普从小翻译身后经过，准备去桌子上拿酒，但他刚过去没两步，就感到身后传来一股熟悉的信息素，葡萄牙人再次发情了。

这次队医不在场，一屋子的alpha球员都开始蠢蠢欲动。佩普作为球队队长，同时也是造成此结果的罪魁祸首，义不容辞担起了帮葡萄牙小助教排忧解难的责任。他无视了起哄的队友，找了一个隐蔽的房间，解决了这次的突发事件。

但这件事是不可能不走漏风声的。第二天，全队上下，从主教练到清洁人员，都知道昨晚聚会上发生了什么。范加尔怒不可遏，再次找来了队医，可这次仍然没有检查出什么异常来。队医只能把原因归结于葡萄牙人平时抑制剂用的太多，导致身体出了一点问题。由于葡萄牙人只对加泰队长一个人起了反应，队医推测，也许加泰人的信息素有什么特殊成分，诱发了葡萄牙人的异常。最后经过讨论，他们决定先把两人尽量分开，观察三个月看看。也许过了春天，这情况能有所好转。

禁令就是这么来的。范加尔下令，让全队球员一起监督，要两个人时刻保持至少25米以上的距离。

这对葡萄牙人来说也许不算是什么大事，最多就是少一个可以聊天的球员。他还有老乡菲戈可以交流，葡语说起来还要更亲切。但是佩普不一样，也许之前他没有意识到，但和对方的交谈，早已变成了他每天最期待的事情之一。

而现在，佩普只能远远看着葡萄牙omega在训练场上，笑靥如花地和其他alpha球员开着玩笑。佩普表面上装出一副若无其事的样子，但心中却产生了最原始的渴求。他想冲过去，冲到那人边上，把对方脸上的笑容撕碎，把对方拆吃入腹，听对方重新发出那天晚上发出过的声音。

训练场上，加泰人化怒火为动力，他一路带球过人，最后大力把球捅进了死角，队友都大叫庆祝着，佩普却下意识看向场边。葡萄牙小翻译也正关注着这件事，他的目光对上了加泰队长炽热的眼神。

佩普看到场边小翻译的表情突然发生了变化，穆里尼奥痛苦地弯下腰，他再一次发情了。

面对这样的情况，范加尔只能举手投降，他给葡萄牙人放了两个月的假，让对方回家去好好调养一阵子再来。但是只过了一周，葡萄牙人又重新出现在了训练场上。这回，直到葡萄牙翻译离开巴萨为止，乱发情的事儿再没出现过。

加泰小队长用了一种比抑制剂更管用的方式，彻底满足了他的omega控制不住的情欲。

————————————————————————

欧冠赛场上，曼城主帅瓜迪奥拉站在场边，几米外就是热刺教练，他甚至能闻到对方身上那股淡淡的威士忌味儿。

但他们再也不需要任何防护措施了。

物理上的距离，再远也不够安全。只有心理上的距离，才能真正起到隔阂作用。


	6. 照片

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间线瓜迪奥拉在巴萨，穆里尼奥在皇马

穆里尼奥今天刚一走进更衣室，就觉得气氛不大对。他的球员们过于安静了，这不符合皇马更衣室的传统，更何况他们还频频用一种诡异的目光看自己。

穆里尼奥下令给卡兰卡，让他去探查事情的真相。午饭的时候，助教回来了，他手里还捏着一张报纸。

皇马助教面对自己的主教练欲言又止，小心地把报纸交到了对方手上。穆里尼奥摊开一看，报纸上头版头条，刊登着一张照片，照片上瓜迪奥拉正在和一个男子接吻。

“这照片上的不是我。”穆里尼奥一边向助教解释，一边把报纸揉成一团，塞进大衣的口袋里。这不是什么大事，不过是瓜迪奥拉交了一个新的男朋友，而那人长得十足像他而已。他还有很多重要的事要做，没时间为这种小事烦心。

但是在下午的训练课上，气氛变得更糟了。尽管穆里尼奥没有亲眼看到，但他能感觉到在他背过身去的时候，那些球员八卦的眼神。

“我希望你们能少看一些乱七八糟的报纸，那上面全是谣言。”狂人冷冷地说。但是球员们并没有因为他的教训而收敛，葡萄牙主帅还是能隐约地听到他们小声讨论的声音。

下了训练课，穆里尼奥没有直接回家，而是开车去了加泰。尽管这路程很遥远，而他明天还要早起准备训练课，但心头的那股火气驱使着葡萄牙人。

等他到加泰的时候，天已经完全黑了。街上静悄悄的，一个人也没有。很好，穆里尼奥心想，至少那些无良媒体没法拿“皇马主帅夜访瓜迪奥拉住宅”大做文章了。

穆里尼奥站在瓜迪奥拉家门前，在心里进行最后的挣扎。他已经有十多年没来过这里了，上次离开的时候还拎了个行李箱。其实为八卦小报上的照片发火是一件很可笑的事，但是穆里尼奥就是控制不住自己的情绪。他可以忍受瓜迪奥拉找新的情人，但是他不能忍受自己的名字出现在他和新情人亲热照片的上方，这破坏了他心里仅存的那一点对两人过去美好时光的回忆。

穆里尼奥最终还是按响了门铃。

瓜迪奥拉开门的时候显得很惊讶，但他还来不及说什么，就收到了来自穆里尼奥劈头盖脸的嘲讽。葡萄牙人不换气地诉说着加泰人的种种恶行，由古至今，好像世界上所有的坏事都是对方干的。

“你在说什么？”瓜迪奥拉诧异地问。

穆里尼奥从口袋里掏出卷成一团的报纸，扔给了瓜迪奥拉。

“你和你的小男朋友被人给拍到了。他们以为那是我。我希望你能像个男人一样站出来澄清。不光是为了我，也为了他。”

瓜迪奥拉把报纸重新展开抚平，看了一会儿，突然大笑起来。这让穆里尼奥更加生气。

“你笑什么？”狂人愤怒地说，“你觉得我们的名字因为你新的情人又联系在一起这件事很可笑吗？”

瓜迪奥拉向气红了眼的穆里尼奥挥了挥手里的报纸：“何塞，这张照片是后期合成的，你看不出来吗？”

穆里尼奥从瓜迪奥拉手里接过报纸，仔细看了起来。

现在再看，这张照片确实看起来很假。该死，他应该早点想到，也不至于会出这个洋相。

加泰人看了看暗自懊恼的葡萄牙人，又四下张望了一下，然后不顾葡萄牙人反抗，把对方拉进了屋。

“何塞，你不该在我家外面站这么久。”瓜迪奥拉一本正经地说，“如果再被狗仔拍到，那明天的头条就不再会是一张合成的照片了。”

“我知道。我马上回车上去。”穆里尼奥的声音像他的心情一样低沉。

瓜迪奥拉看着葡萄牙人低垂的眼睛，突然一把把对方拉进了怀里，然后亲了上去。

“这下报纸上登的那条就不算是虚假新闻，我们的名字也能名正言顺的写在一起了。”

————————————————————————

第二天，由于葡萄牙教练请了病假，训练课改由助教卡兰卡来带。

球员们继续讨论着昨天没讨论完的事。

“有人拍到穆帅的车在瓜迪奥拉家附近停了一晚上，不知道是真是假。”

“当然是真的，我的加泰朋友告诉我，那辆车现在还在那停着呢！”

克里斯拉拉马塞洛，悄悄问道：“怎么回事，我以为那张照片是你p了卖给xx报的。”

马塞洛也一头雾水：“我就是开个玩笑，调剂一下训练课的氛围，谁知道是怎么回事。”

但是不管源头是什么，至少结果是好的。或者说，至少在现在这个时间段，结果是好的。


	7. 片段

1.第一次

在成功把何塞约出来的时候，佩普没有想到对方私下是这么安静。小翻译裹着厚厚的围巾，手里端着队长买给自己的咖啡，低着头走在加泰人身边，半天没说一句话。

佩普观察着身边的人，何塞的睫毛很长，凌乱的黑色小卷毛从棉帽底下钻出来，点缀着他年轻的脸。他是这么的好看。

佩普忍不住拉住对方，一把拥到怀里。何塞措手不及，手里的咖啡洒了一身。

“真抱歉！我不是故意的！没烫到你吧？”加泰小队长慌了。

“我穿的很厚，不要紧。”小翻译面色不改。

“你的大衣湿了，要不要去我家换个衣服？”加泰人提出建议。

“……行吧”

2.第二次

“何塞，我今晚会在家里搞个聚会，全队的球员都来，你要不要来？”

“我的公寓离你家太远了，如果聚会搞得太晚，我担心……”

“没关系，你要是不介意，可以在我家留宿一晚。”

“好。”

3.第n次

“何塞，今天晚上……”

“行。”

4\. 分手

“我要走了。”

“祝你好运。”

“我只是出去积累经验。我爱巴萨，加泰就像我的第二个家。你要相信我还会回来的。到时候我们还是可以在一起。”

“我等你。”

5.希望

“我要回巴萨了。”

“太好了！”

“你愿意当我的助教吗？”

“我愿意。”

6.失望

他食言了。

7\. 相爱

何塞偷偷往嘲笑他战术的球员水杯里放了一只虫子。

加泰小队长面对前来投诉的队友，表示自己一定会好好教训不懂规矩的小翻译。

小翻译在当晚收到来自队长的“教训”后变得更作了。

队友：我看你根本不是在帮我，你就是想教训他！

8\. 相杀

穆里尼奥带领缺兵少将的热刺对上了即将被禁欧冠的曼城，开场就被红牌罚下一人，之后大比分惨败曼城。赛后热刺主帅在发布会上大放厥词，怒批曼城球员假摔。曼城主帅则表示，只有输家才会恼羞成怒，批评裁判的正确判罚。

后来曼城就被利物浦淘汰了。

9\. forever

他从英国下课后回了葡萄牙。

他从英国下课后回了巴萨。

两个人又在欧冠赛场相遇了。

他在赛前大谈特谈巴萨在欧冠中受到了不应该有的照顾。

他在赛前暗中讥讽有些人只会防守踢得难看。

他们之间的战争永远不会结束。

10.never

他退休后当了评论员，留在伦敦，专门帮切尔西说话。

他退休后回了加泰，时不时上上电视。

他在英国做电视评论的时候，有时会说，他认为他治下的巴萨是世界上最好的巴萨，他们一起度过的那几年他永远不会忘记。

他在西班牙接受采访的时候，有时会说，他是自己最欣赏的教练之一，他很享受跟他竞争，也怀念跟他并肩作战。

但他们再没见过面。


	8. 【瓜鸟/布鸟】感冒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间线是瓜迪奥拉马上要去拜仁，鸟正在考虑离开皇马去切尔西。瓜迪奥拉准备要去跟穆里尼奥最后道个别。

瓜迪奥拉犹豫再三，还是决定在离开西班牙之前来马德里看看老情人。尽管对方这几年和他关系闹的很僵，但是现在他要去德甲了，也不知道下一次再能见到对方是什么时候，就算是为了给自己个交代，也要来打个招呼。

他站在穆里尼奥家门口，把门铃按响了一次又一次，没有人回复。他开始担心自己是不是太草率了，也许来之前应该给对方打个电话，至少确认一下他到底在不在家。

始终没等到回音，瓜迪奥拉正准备转身走人，突然听到门里响起一阵脚步声，接着有人在里面问，“谁？”

“佩普。”他回答。

门里的声音消失了一会儿，接着门开了一条缝，穆里尼奥从里面探出头来。

葡萄牙人头发凌乱，一边咳嗽一边吸着鼻子，他的脸看上去红红的，眼睛里也布满了血丝。

他虚弱的倚着门框，用沙哑的声音问道：“有什么事吗？不是太重要的话我们改天说吧，我感冒了。”

瓜迪奥拉看着眼前的葡萄牙人。一股莫名的情绪涌上心头。

生病了的何塞看上去那么脆弱，好像一只受伤的小动物。这让他想起当年在加泰，趾高气扬的小助教也是一生病就会变成这幅模样。只有在这种时候，何塞才会安静闭嘴，乖乖躺在公寓的沙发上，任由年轻的队长照顾自己。

“我要去拜仁了。”

“……祝你好运。”

瓜迪奥拉注意到葡萄牙人疲惫的眼睛已经被黑眼圈裹了起来，红肿的嘴唇还有点出血。你不能指望一个战术疯子会照顾自己。

他忍不住用手抚上了穆里尼奥耷拉着的脑袋，揉了揉他柔软的头发。

穆里尼奥一缩脖子：“别这样。我真的病得很严重。要是传染给你怎么办呢。”

场下的穆里尼奥和场上的那个简直判若两人，他会温柔的为你的健康着想，而不是故意把喷嚏打在你脸上。

“你需要我待几天照顾你吗？”瓜迪奥拉柔声问道。场上的不愉快就让它留在场上，没有道理说，一个前巴萨主帅不能和皇马主帅进行私下接触。

“有什么好照顾的？一个感冒而已！我又不会死！”穆里尼奥终于不耐烦了。看来即使是生病了，葡萄牙人也一样牙尖嘴利。

“……”加泰人知道他一贯傲娇，嘴上永远说不要，但是如果你真的行动，其实他也不会太反抗。所以直接上手推门，侧身钻了进去。

“喂！”穆里尼奥在他身后一下子蹦了起来，对于一个病号来说，他跳的可真高。“你这是私闯民宅！”

瓜迪奥拉不理他，直接带上了门。他走到客厅里，想找个地方放他的大衣。

但是他愣住了。

因为他看到沙发上还坐着一个人，同样脸颊泛红，头发凌乱。

“你也感冒了？”瓜迪奥拉问。

阿布拉莫维奇装模作样的咳嗽了两声：“是啊。”


	9. 国家德比

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU架空设定，穆里尼奥皇马主教练。瓜迪奥拉巴萨主教练。时间线我瞎编的，球员配置和现实不一样。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 带微量皮水/万笛

距离国家德比还有一周。

现在的西班牙国家德比远没有前几年那么剑拔弩张了。首先巴萨新主席很会来事，和弗洛伦蒂诺关系搞得不错。其次队内不少人还在谈恋爱，低头不见抬头见的，实在很难搞事。

看了一圈，巴萨主席觉得只有两个主教练是不稳定因素，所以亲自指示瓜迪奥拉，让他去约皇马主帅吃个饭，巩固一下双方的友好关系，瓜迪奥拉不得不从，无奈只能电话约前男友出来见一见。对方答应的很干脆，看来弗洛伦蒂诺也早有指示。

饭桌上气氛很僵，你指望一对已经BE的cp能聊些什么呢？更何况国家德比近在咫尺，现在这个时间点谈分伤感情，谈感情伤分。两个人扯东扯西，扯天扯地，从球场风水聊到球员伤病，最后终于用完了话题，相顾无言，只能低头吃饭。

瓜迪奥拉看着穆里尼奥费劲地对付着盘子里的牛排，心里感慨万分。要是在二十年以前，他会把盘子端过来，帮小翻译直接切好，而对方则会回以感激的微笑，有时还会在小队长脸上亲上一口作为鼓励。而现在加泰人要是还想故技重施，恐怕只能得到葡萄牙人的白眼。吃完饭也没话说，但回去的太早容易被主席骂，两个人只能一杯杯像喝水一样喝红酒。

不知是因为酒精的催化作用，还是小餐馆暧昧的灯光的催眠作用，又或者是加泰食物勾起了沉眠已久的记忆，当天晚上，两个人在瓜迪奥拉家的床上，进行了一次不需要太多交谈的叙旧。

第二天早上，瓜迪奥拉第一个醒来，他看着怀里的葡萄牙人，头发花白，面色疲惫。岁月在那张美丽的脸上留下了太多痕迹。加泰人伸手揉了揉对方的头发。这下穆里尼奥也醒了，但他双眼迷离，睡意朦胧间仍抱着加泰主帅，这让瓜迪奥拉感到很受用。

人一但飘了就容易作死，瓜迪奥拉忍不住开始聊起当初在加泰时那段美好的岁月。这么多年了，他还没有吸取到足够的经验教训，认识到跟前任谈分手前的时光是一件多么不明智的事。对过去的讨论很快变成相互指责，枕边低语很快变成大声争吵。

“要不是你背叛了巴萨！我们不会闹成现在这样！”

“背叛？这说法可不可笑？到底是我背叛了巴萨，还是你和巴萨背叛了我？”

“你改变了你自己的风格，你知道那不是真正的足球！”

“真正的足球？真正的足球？你告诉我什么是真正的足球？传控吗？别虚伪了。你害怕了，加泰国王害怕了！你怕输，更怕输给你看不起的踢法！你这个懦夫！”

吵架随着皇马主帅的摔门离去结束，但是两个人之间的斗争还远远没有结束。

————————————————————————

赛前，穆里尼奥在更衣室发表了慷慨激昂的演讲，重点针对巴萨皇马的种种历史纷争进行了论述，并表示希望大家能把热血洒在伯纳乌的球场上。

“好！”拉莫斯听完第一个站起来鼓掌，引得更衣室里其他人也开始大叫鼓掌。莫德里奇拉了拉他，低声问：“你和皮克又吵架了？”

“没有。”趁着穆里尼奥没注意，拉莫斯悄悄跟莫德里奇说，“但是这和吵没吵架有什么关系，打巴萨还要挑日子吗？”

莫德里奇有点担心，他不知道是不是该发个短信提醒一下伊万，让他球场上小心一点。但他又怕伊万告诉巴萨队友。正左右为难间，莫德里奇收到了来自男友的短信，伊万告诉他，瓜迪奥拉正在更衣室给球员打鸡血，告诉大家一定要让传控足球彻底击穿银河战舰，最好是能弄个五比零的惨案。

————————————————————————

球赛还有几分钟结束，现在场上比分定格在0:0。这场比赛精彩纷呈，前来观看的球迷纷纷表示值回了票价。

引爆一切的事件是，克里斯在禁区里带球遭到皮克隐蔽的犯规，倒地后裁判却没给点球，这点燃了全场皇马球迷和球员的怒火。皇马队长拉莫斯在中场休息时和皮克在球员通道大打出手，之后又在比赛里故意报复，吃到了一张黄牌。之后莫德里奇拉拽拉基蒂奇导致对方摔倒，被赶过来的巴萨球员迅速围起，皇马球员也都闻讯而至，卡瓦哈尔和布斯克茨都因为在这场冲突中扮演的角色吃到了黄牌。接下来马塞洛故意用马赛回旋过掉了皮克，收获了球迷的大声喝彩。

然后就是现在了，皇马反击断球，拉莫斯一个转身，把球传给了莫德里奇，莫德里奇外脚背传给前插的马塞洛，马塞洛精准传中找到了本泽马。本泽马打门！球被特尔施特根没收了！

特尔施特根一个手抛快速发球，tiki-taka迅速拉起，几脚之后球就到了梅西脚下，梅西过掉了卡塞米罗，又过掉了回防的克里斯，他切过马塞洛和拉莫斯，梅西打门了！球进了！

皇马在主场被巴萨绝杀，输掉了比赛。

————————————————————————

更衣室里，穆里尼奥反常的没有发火。他鼓励了自己的球员，夸他们斗志昂扬，只是今天运气不太好。确实，今天马塞洛整场都在边路来回跑，最后丢球时也及时归位了，赖不到他。拉莫斯虽然吃了黄牌，但整场没有失位，也赖不到他。要怪只能怪梅西，让世界第一左后卫，世界第一中后卫，世界杯金手套都给自己当了背景帝。

发布会上穆里尼奥发挥的很稳定，首先他痛斥了裁判，之后他嘲笑了皮克。他全程语调平稳，还跟记者开了几个小玩笑。最后告诉大家：“我觉得我们这场踢的很好，我非常相信我的球员，一场比赛决定不了什么，我们当然有信心争夺联赛冠军。”

但是在开车回家的路上，葡萄牙人就没法继续保持淡定了。他输了，输给了巴萨，输给了瓜迪奥拉，输给了梅西，输给了一个本可能由他执教的球员。他这样恼怒，恼怒中掺杂着不甘，不甘中又有几分恨意流淌。眼泪涌出眼眶，顺着脸颊流下，但穆里尼奥迅速调整情绪，抬手抹掉泪水，这种状态要是被那些八卦小报拍到就完了，他都能想到那些骇人听闻的标题：“震惊！皇马主帅竟被宇宙队打哭！”这种事万万不能发生。

马上到家，穆里尼奥却看到一个裹的严严实实的身影正堵在自己的车道上，从穿衣品味来看，不难猜出这人是谁。穆里尼奥把车开到那人身边，降下车窗，笑着问到：“怎么，你是来向我炫耀这场偷来的胜利吗？”

瓜迪奥拉确实是来炫耀的，他要把成果甩在狂人的脸上。他要嘲笑他，尽管在门前摆了大巴，到底也没能守住平局；他要嘲笑他在主场被绝杀；他要嘲笑他的球队现在已经六分落后巴萨了。当然他也要反驳对方用“偷来”这个词形容自己的胜利。只有输家才会把一切都赖给裁判，何塞，这是你自己说过的。

但是瓜迪奥拉最终什么也没说。因为他看到了葡萄牙人脸上的泪痕。尽管穆里尼奥强装着撑出一个傲慢的表情，尽管他用了最具嘲讽色彩的语句。但对于熟悉他的巴萨主帅来说，他看起来那么脆弱。

“我只是想说，我为你和你的球队感到遗憾。”瓜迪奥拉真切地说，“你们本来有机会赢的。”

穆里尼奥撇了撇嘴，他不知道该怎么回复，他努力遮掩着内心升腾的情绪，甚至忘记了伪装自己。失去伪装的狂人在瓜迪奥拉眼里像一只小动物，可怜可爱浑然一体。

在瓜迪奥拉的百般纠缠下，穆里尼奥很勉强地让他上了自己的车。故事就这么开展下去，两个人到了房间里，开始就一些无关紧要的事情进行交谈，到了晚饭时间，餐桌上仍不见这两人的踪影，女佣很快撤去了餐盘，她知道他们今天晚上不会再从屋里出来了。

————————————————————————

拉基蒂奇看着新闻，小声问身边的皮克：“这上面说的是真的吗？你和拉莫斯赛后去约架了。”

鼻青脸肿的皮克看着拉基蒂奇，咬牙切齿地说：“没有。”

拉基蒂奇怀疑地盯着他，一直盯到皮克开始发毛。未来的巴萨主席恼羞成怒：“我们约是约了，但确实没约架啊！”

“那你脸上的伤怎么来的？那天赛完还没这样呢！”

“这么说吧……拉莫斯是一个……嗯……进攻性很强的人，在球场上是这样，在床上嘛……也是这样……”

“你是说他打了你，还是说他上了你？”

“他怎么可能上我？”

“所以他是打了你？”

“……”

“家暴不可取，你要不要我帮你通过卢卡跟他说说？”

“千万别！”

“……”

————————————————————————

另外一边，皇马更衣室里，莫德里奇和马塞洛在角落窃窃私语。

“你说真的，你看到隔壁主帅从穆帅家里出来？”莫德里奇还是不太相信。

“千真万确啊！我看穆帅情绪不高，就想去给他送个我亲自定制了歌单的ipod，振奋一下他的心情，谁知道正好看到他和瓜迪奥拉吻别！”马塞洛自己说的时候都有点恍惚。

“……这消息太劲爆了，我能告诉伊万吗？”

“最讨厌你们这种小情侣了，什么事都非得跟对方分享。要说的话你必须让他守住秘密，不然穆帅要是知道是我们走漏了风声……”

说到这儿，两个人都打了个寒颤。

————————————————————————

穆里尼奥在家里制定战术，他神色如常，气定神闲，看不出已经是熬了两个晚上没睡了。下一场对切尔西的欧冠比赛必须拿下，就算再熬两个晚上他也不在乎。

瓜迪奥拉走了过来，在他额头上轻轻亲了一口，揉了揉他的头发

就像他们从前那样。

就像他们现在这样。


	10. 真相是真

加泰小队长和新来的葡萄牙翻译又聚在角落聊天了。一个爱开玩笑的队友凑了过去：“又在一起说悄悄话，你们俩也太真了！”佩普作势要打他，被对方大笑着逃掉了。

————————————————————————

1\. 赛前

“佩普，你的战术也太垃圾了。”皇马主帅的赛前拉圾话一向戳人。

“比不上你。”加泰人反唇相讥。

拉圾话可以互相说，但是爱还要做的。两个人在加泰人的客厅沙发上直接就搞了起来。翻云覆雨过后，葡萄牙人轻轻咬着对方的耳朵，用暧昧的语气说：“后天国家德比，我们会射穿你。”加泰人笑笑，回复道：“拭目以待。”

2\. 赛后

“你好像不太高兴？”加泰人故意问道。昨天德比巴萨2:1绝杀皇马，皇马主帅在赛后发布会上，气的简直快要把麦都吃下去了。

“没有，当然没有。”葡萄牙人一脸假笑，加泰人眼尖，一把夺过他手里的调料罐，那是一罐加泰人吃了会过敏的胡椒粉。

“这汤不用你煮了，还是我来吧。”

3\. 异地

所有人都知道穆里尼奥和瓜迪奥拉分手了，因为现在他们一个在德国，一个在英国。

但是在葡萄牙人住的酒店里，两个人正在通过另一种方式见面。

“你脱光，不脱光视频有什么意思？”葡萄牙人理所当然的说。

“要脱也是你先脱。”加泰人嘴里说着，但还是开始解起扣子。

4\. 复合

穆里尼奥去了曼联，瓜迪奥拉去了曼城。眼看德比在即，球迷开始期待最激烈的世纪大战。

但是他们不知道，其实两个人间最激烈的战争发生在了在德比赛前，地点是在曼城主帅公寓的地板上。

5\. 镜头前后

“我知道我新买的房子离他住的酒店只有五分钟的路程，但是我们确实从没碰过面，真的。”

晚上，酒店里葡萄牙人看着记者会的回放，轻笑着靠在了加泰人的身上。

“没碰过面，你真这么说了？”

“难道你希望他们知道每天晚上我们之间真实的距离？”

6\. 余生

没人知道葡萄牙人退休后去了哪儿。

大概是葡萄牙？

大家到是知道加泰人去了哪儿。因为他没有选择回加泰，反而去了日本，这很奇怪。

“要不是你突然对围棋提起了兴趣，我们也不用来这儿。”加泰人抱怨道，“我还是怀念加泰的阳光。”

“别急。”葡萄牙人安慰着他，“等我研究完，我就陪你回去。”

7.热恋

加泰小队长深情地看着怀里的葡萄牙人，对方刚刚才醒过来，迷茫的样子显得格外动人。

“何塞，我爱你。”

“我不爱你。”

“……你总这么说，我会伤心的。”

葡萄牙人完全睁开了眼睛，他笑着问：“需要我安慰你吗？”

“当然。”加泰人假装委屈。

老样子，葡萄牙人通过不太能明说的方式，补偿了自己“心灵受伤”的爱人。


End file.
